Nunca serás de Draco Malfoy
by Sagitta Black
Summary: Algunos se llevarán una que otra sorpresa al volver a Hogwarts tras la batalla final, y algunos se quedaran con las manos vacías... o puede que no... No quiero adelantar mas, sólo pasen y lean


_aclaración: ningun personaje a continuación me pertenece, todo es de J.K.Rowling y no tengo intención ni la mas remota esperanza de que algun dia sean míos (  
_

**Nunca serás de Draco Malfoy**

Pansy podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era una asesina. No es que a veces le molestara la idea, no, sólo que hacía un año que el maldito de Potter había acabado con El Señor Tenebroso y los aurores, el ministerio y la comunidad mágica completa les miraban atentamente, esperando cualquier paso en falso para condenarlos a una larga estancia en Azkabán. Por esto, cuando vio por primera vez que Draco iba tomado de la mano con Astoria, no se planteó la posibilidad de lanzarle un Avada a la chica, aunque pensó que quizás fuese algo mas practico, pero luego se dio cuenta que al matarla, Greengass junior no sufriría en lo mas mínimo. Así es que de a poco comenzó a juntar coraje, porque la idea ya la tenía, y esperó agazapada y camuflada a que su hora perfecta llegara.

Pansy podía ser muchas cosas, podía fingir que tenía una paciencia de oro, podía tragarse su orgullo y aceptar las críticas que Draco y sus amigos le hacían frecuentemente, hasta podía llegar a ser dócil y amable… pero Pansy no era una mártir, eso estaba claro, y tampoco olvidaba. En su casa le habían enseñado muy bien que lo que le haces a un Parkinson lo pagas, y con creces. De su madre había aprendido que sólo debía luchar por lo que ella quería, sin importarle si esto ayudaba, convenía o agradaba al resto. De su padre había sacado el ingenio para planear las venganzas, las que tanto temor y respeto infundían entre los Slytherins. Y de la madre de Zabini había aprendido que "el fin siempre justifica los medios", recalcándole que si era necesario debía explotar sus virtudes al máximo para atraer a un hombre.

**Flash Back**

Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros se encontraba parada frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Una fina camisola cubría su escultural cuerpo, mientras sus pies desnudos parecían acariciar la suave alfombra sobre la cual se encontraba. Sonriendo misteriosamente, alzó su varita y convocó un fino peine de oro, con el cual comenzó la delicada tarea de cepillarse el cabello. Suavemente, como quien acaricia a un bebé, fue deslizando el cepillo desde su cabeza hasta las puntas, mientras miraba de soslayo a la pequeña morena que se encontraba a su lado, sentada en su cama, con la vista fija en sus pies.

Pansy, ya te dije que no le diría a nadie que estás enamorada de Malfoy – susurró la mujer, sonriendo autosuficiente al notar como la chica la miraba horrorizada - y tampoco diré que le estabas espiando mientras dormía.

No… no… Draco no me… - balbuceaba la morena, tratando de que la señora no notara su repentino sonrojo.

Oh, vamos – bufó la bruja mayor – ambas sabemos que el joven Malfoy es un chico muy elegante, inteligente y guapo – se giró quedando de frente a la chica, aun con el cepillo en la mano – por lo que no deberías avergonzarte si te sientes atraída hacia él – finalizó mirándose nuevamente en el espejo, inspeccionando ahora su rostro.

Yo no me avergüenzo – dijo claramente la niña. "_Si ya me descubrieron, no hay necesidad de ocultarlo"_, pensó decidida la chica.

Lo que si debería avergonzarte – continuó hablando la mayor – es si alguna chica te lo quita – dijo apuntándole acusadoramente con un dedo.

¿Quitármelo? – preguntó extrañada – no lo creo… Draco dice que todas las chicas que hay en el colegio son inferiores a él, que no anda de idiota mirando faldas y que todas se hacen las desvalidas cuando él anda cerca… como si fuera un estúpido Gryffindor que las fuera a defender – bufó la chica arrugando el entrecejo y mirando enfadada hacia un costado – por eso él dice que yo soy su única amiga mujer – dijo triunfante – porque sabe que no necesito de nadie que me cuide los pasos…

Nunca confíes completamente en la palabra de un hombre, menos si ese hombre es Slytherin – le confió la hermosa bruja.

Pero…

Pero nada, Pansy – le cortó mirándola un tanto extrañada – tu mejor que nadie sabe como son los Slytherins, y yo sé muy bien como son los hombres – lentamente dirigió sus pasos hacia la cama, donde una pequeña morena le miraba con la duda plasmada en el rostro – veamos – suspiró luego de sentarse la lado de la chica – este es tu primer año en Hogwarts, y según lo que me ha contado Blaise, eres una muchachita muy intuitiva, sabes muy bien como deshacerte de algún chico o chica que moleste , eres responsable y una muy buena hechicera – enumeró con una sonrisa muy suave – pero no sé qué virtudes le llaman la atención en una chica a Draco Malfoy, pero sé que en estos dos o tres primeros años de escuela los chicos aún no se fijan en las chicas – ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, mirando repentinamente el piso- salvo muy raras excepciones – murmuró.

No le entiendo señora Zabini – suspiró agachando la cabeza.

Lo que te quiero decir, es que debes esperar… debes transformarte en el bello fénix justo en el momento preciso. Debes tejer tu telaraña muy consiente, sabiendo hasta donde la puedes extender y quien quieres que caiga en ella… porque claro, nunca va a faltar el bicho entrometido que quiera ganarse tu atención cuando en realidad tu esperas a la mosca mas grande…

¿Mosca? – repitió Pansy un poco asqueada.

Es una metáfora – respondió con una risilla suave – lo que significa que debes ignorar a todo chico que te ronde, además de alejar a toda chica que trate de tejer su telaraña cerca de ti y cerca de tu… mosca – finalizó sonriendo, viendo como la chica le miraba divertida, no por el hecho de comparar a Draco con un insecto, sino por el hecho de tener que deshacerse de chicas que amenazaran sus planes.

Muchas gracias – dijo amablemente la morena.

No me agradezcas… y mejor escríbeme cuando entres al castillo, que no me sirve de nada ayudarte en los pocos días que han venido a pasar de vacaciones junto a Blaise – habló la bruja y nuevamente se puso de pie, volviendo a su labor de preparase frente al espejo- sólo ten cuidado… los Malfoy tienen fama de cazadores de rubias… así como los Potter se vuelven locos con las pelirrojas – finalizó haciendo una mueca de asco.

No se preocupe, lo tendré en cuenta – y pisando suavemente se dirigió hacia la puerta, con la clara intención de divertirse y comenzar a encantar al rubio de ojos grises.

**End Flash Back**

Desde aquel día, le escribía semanalmente a la madre de Blaise, contándole los progresos que hacía par convertirse en fénix en el momento justo, en como Draco admiraba su ingenio y habilidad. Le describía cómo poco a poco se iba ganado la confianza del chico, las maravillosas tardes que pasaban amargándole la vida a las otras casas y personas, en especial a Harry Potter y sus amigos el Pobretón y la Sangre Sucia. Y la señora Zabini siempre le respondía y la alentaba a seguir con su plan. Ella era la única amiga verdadera que tenía, porque las muchachas con las que en algunas ocasiones se juntaba eran un tanto… vacías. Ahora que lo pensaba, fueron muchas cosas en las que la bruja mayor le ayudó, y estaba agradecida por ello, aunque al final Draco fuese a caer a los pies de una idiota mal nacida e ignorante niña oxigenada. Apretó los puños, ya sería su momento, lo tenía todo planeado.

Pansy podía ser muchas cosas, podía haber aguantado el mal humor y sarcasmo del rubio estos tres últimos años, podía haberlo apoyado y seguido ciegamente, pudo haberle acariciado melosamente, rebajándose al nivel de sus otras compañeras, pero Pansy no era una idiota, y sabía perfectamente que, pese a sus esfuerzos, aquella chica era la elegida por el heredero Malfoy para continuar con el apellido, sabía que la quería como futura esposa.

Algo que le habían enseñado a Pansy era que ella tenía el derecho a meterse con los demás, pero los demás no tenían derecho a meterse con ella, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Greengass en ese momento, besando a Draco dentro de su campo de visión, sabiendo que Pansy Parkinson andaba tras los pasos de él desde primer año. La estaba retando, y cuando alguien lo hacía, ella respondía el reto, aunque saliera perdiendo. En estos casos su lema era "yo me hundo, tu te hundes conmigo". Maliciosamente sonrió, aún debía esperar un poco mas, ya llegaría el encargo que le había pedido a la señora Zabini. Cuando la pareja se separó y la muchacha bajó a su cuarto, el rubio se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba sentada en la mesa de un rincón, con un libro grueso frente a ella y un pergamino lleno de borrones y palabras tachadas y escritas nuevamente. Lentamente se acercó y tomó asiento frente a la morena.

- Hola – tentó tímidamente.

- Hola – contestó seria la joven sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó aventurándose un poco mas.

- ¿Tu cómo me ves? – respondió la chica aun sin levantar la vista.

- Pues… yo te veo bien – contestó un tanto confundido el chico.

- ¿Entonces para qué preguntas? – le cuestionó la morena en un tono carente de emoción.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan hostil? – preguntó asombrado, Pansy nunca lo había tratado así, ese era el tono y las palabras que empleaba con la gente que _les_ desagradaba, aunque sabía muy bien el motivo por el que la chica podría estar enojada.

- Estoy en medio de un trabajo… por si no recuerdas, lo que nos enseñaron el año pasado no cuenta, por lo que debo esforzarme para recuperar lo que perdimos – _aunque yo nunca recuperaré lo que perdí_, pensó Pansy.

- ¿Quieres que te deje sola? – preguntó levantando una ceja - ¿mas sola de lo que has estado en esta ultima semana _sin mi_? – dijo impregnando de veneno cada palabra.

- Si fueras tan amable – respondió sarcástica mirándolo directamente a los ojos- tu presencia me molesta.

- Oh, claro… ¿te molesta mi presencia desde que comencé a salir con Astoria, no es verdad? – sal en la llaga, dedo en la herida o como quieran llamarle. Él sabía que eso la lastimaba, pero nadie le habla así a Draco Malfoy, eso la chica lo sabía de sobra.

- Pues la verdad… si – le dijo sinceramente – desde que sales con ella que hueles… raro – habló en un susurro- y eso me molesta.

- ¿Raro? – pregunto medio divertido, medio intrigado.

- Si, hueles a esa porquería que usábamos en Herbología… ¿qué era? – preguntó inocente – ¡oh, si! – chilló emocionada – excremento de dragón, a eso hueles- sonrió triunfante al notar la mandíbula apretada y la cara carmesí que en esos momentos lucía su _amigo_.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó el chico - ¡te estás comportando como una verdadera…!

- ¿Niña pequeña? – completó – pues ya deberías estar acostumbrado, no creo que Greengass sea muy adulta – soltó mordazmente.

- ¡Tú no la conoces! – respondió indignado.

- Y no tengo intención de hacerlo, querido – rió fríamente.

- Pues si te comportas así, yo me voy… - dijo levantándose súbitamente y haciendo ademán de ir a su habitación.

- Malfoy – pronunció el apellido deleitándose con al expresión de asombro del ojigris – solo quiero que me respondas una sola pregunta…

- ¡No tengo nada que res…!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Malfoy? – le cortó la muchacha.

- ¿Por qué qué Pansy? – respondió exasperado.

- ¿Por qué ella?

- ¿Por qué ella y no tu? – sonrió malignamente- pues simple Pansy, resulta que ella es fina, delicada, culta, inteligente, me necesita… tu no me necesitas Pansy, tu eres autosuficiente… tu eres… _eras mi mejor amiga_, ella es… es una mujer para mi, tan bella, amable, cariñosa…

- Y yo no lo soy, ¿verdad? – le cortó antes de que siguiera, apenas controlando las ganas de ponerse de pie y volarle los dientes de la manera muggle- pues estás equivocado Malfoy, muy equivocado. En realidad tu no me conoces – terminó la morena tomando sus cosas y bajando precipitadamente hacia su habitación.

Pansy podía ser muchas cosas, podía ser fría cuando quería, podía violar las reglas si eso beneficiaba a sus amigos, podía hacerse la valiente cuando por dentro se estaba quebrando, pero Pansy no era de hierro, y a veces necesitaba descargarse y vengarse.

Cuatro días después de la discusión con el rubio, una lechuza café con el pecho negro le llevó un pequeño paquete misterioso mientras tomaba desayuno. El único que reconoció al ave fue Blaise, ya que esa era la lechuza que su madre ocupaba en casos en los que no quería que nadie interceptara el "cargamento", ya que el animal era muy inteligente, esquivo y siempre se las ingeniaba para pasar desapercibido. Sonrió divertido al entrever los planes que la morena tenía. La chica le miró fijamente y le sonrió, poniéndose un dedo en la boca, en señal de que le chico guardara silencio. Zabini asintió riendo aún, nadie sabía lo peligrosa que era su madre, menos aun combinada con la maldad de Pansy. La muchacha se levantó sigilosamente de la mesa de Slytherin, viendo como ni Draco ni Astoria se daban cuenta que ella se iba, ya que ambos parecían estar en medio de una animada charla.

Pansy podía ser muchas cosas, podía mostrarse insensible, podía ser distante, podía marcar su territorio de la manera mas sanguinaria, podía fastidiar tan cruelmente que muchos decían que ella era la versión femenina de Draco Malfoy, pero Pansy no era y nunca iba a ser una Malfoy.

Cuando llegó a las mazmorras, fue al cuarto de la mas pequeña de las Greengass, entró al baño y dejó allí la pequeña botellita que le había llegado por lechuza. Sonrió maléficamente, nadie nunca sospecharía de ella, y si lo hacían, no tenían como probarlo, ya que luego de la primera aplicación, la botella se desvanecería.

Pansy podía ser muchas cosas, podía ser muy buena actriz y alegar inocencia incluso en los momentos en que la pillaban con la varita alzada, podía ser fuerte y aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones, podía caminar erguida entre todos sin inmutarse de las miradas de odio que le llegaban, pero Pansy no era feliz cuando el odio lo profesaba Draco.

Aquella misma tarde, mientras la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba llena de alumnos, un alarido proveniente de un cuarto de las chicas alarmó a todos los presentes. Cuando Daphne Greengass salió corriendo de la pieza de su hermana y le habló al oído a Malfoy, Pansy supo que su momento había llegado. Apenas Daphne giró en redondo para volver a la habitación de su hermana, los ojos plateados de Draco la buscaron por toda la sala, mirando con odio como ella hacía como si nada hubiera pasado, conversando animadamente con Nott.

- ¡Parkinson! – grito furioso el rubio, cruzando el espacio que los separaba, mientras sacaba su varita - ¡Quien demonios te crees que eres! – le apuntó decididamente al corazón, mientras la chica le miraba encogida en la silla, simulando una mueca de terror muy creíble.

- Yo… yo no sé de que estás hablando Draco… - respondió poniendo cara de desconcierto.

- ¡No te hagas la idiota! – rugió ahora clavando la varita en el cuello de la morena- ¡Yo sé que fuiste tu la que puso… lo que haya sido en el shampoo de Astoria! – la cogió de la túnica y comenzó a sacudirla - ¡Dímelo! ¡Dime que le has puesto para volverla a su forma normal!

- ¡Ya basta Draco! – saltó Zabini que llegaba recién a la sala común – Suéltala – ordenó sacando su varita rápidamente y apuntando al ojigris.

- Blaise, Blaise… tu no sabes lo que ha hecho esta vil y rastrera víbora – siseó – no me darás órdenes cuando defiendo lo que amo – terminó apretando aun mas sus manos sobre la túnica de la chica, mientras esta trataba de soltarse infructuosamente.

- ¡Yo también estoy defendiendo lo que amo, así que suéltala! – levantó la voz, viendo como el asombro hacía que Draco soltara a Pansy y esta y todos los Slytherins presentes le miraran con la boca abierta.

- Draco… - susurró una chica que salía de las habitaciones de las mujeres acompañada de Daphne. El aludido la miró con el ceño fruncido, no reconociendo a la muchacha que se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre, pero al fijarse que a la chica se le aguaban los ojos y aumentaba su agarre del brazo de Greengass, se dio cuenta que era Astoria, pero con otro cuerpo. Ya nada quedaba de la chica rubia, de tez blanca y ojos azul cielo… no había rastros del cuerpo grácil y estilizado. En su lugar, había una chica flacucha, morena, de cabello negro azabache y ojos increíblemente verdes.

- Eres… eres… ¡eres Potter convertido en mujer! – soltó compungido, sin darse cuenta que esto entristecía aún mas a su novia – vamos a la enfermería Asty – dijo respirando entrecortado, tomando suavemente la mano, ahora morena, de su chica.

Pansy podía ser muchas cosas, podía hacerse la desentendida cuando le convenía, podía hacerse la tonta para aumentar el ego de Draco, podía guardarse todos sus sentimientos, pero Pansy no era ingenua, y sabía que la amistad que le había brindado la señora Zabini fue sincera, y fue la mas grande telaraña que jamás haya visto en su vida.

Al otro día, y después de que Malfoy pataleara, amenazara, gritara, hechizara y rogara para que le devolvieran a su Astoria a la normalidad, Pansy buscó a Zabini para aclarar unas cuantas cosas. Iba camino a los jardines cuando escuchó a un par de Huflepuff cuchichear detrás de una columna.

-¡Se parece a Potter, yo la vi! – decía entre risas un chico.

- No creo que eso le haga mucha gracia a Malfoy – contestaba el otro.

- ¡Ayer oí que Madame Pomfrey le decía que era una poción muy peligrosa, y que no tenía la contra-poción… que sólo debía esperar un año para que los efectos pasaran!

Sonriendo satisfactoriamente, la morena prosiguió su camino, viendo divertida como los alumnos se abrían a su paso, temerosos de que algo parecido les ocurriera a ellos. Al llegar a los jardines divisó a quien andaba buscando. Presurosa se dirigió hacia ahí, temiendo que el chico la viera y huyera de ella. Cuando llegó a su lado, se sentó haciendo un pequeño carraspeo, haciendo que Blaise levantara la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y sonriera burlón.

- Supuse que me buscarías – le dijo aun sonriendo- debo decir que me has decepcionado levemente, y también mi madre.

- ¿Decepcionado? – inquirió un tanto desconcertada.

- Si, pensé que le ibas a hacer algo peor a la chica Greengass – contestó volviéndose serio – temí que Draco te matara, pensé que habías…

- ¿Matado a Asty? – completó irónica.

- Algo así – Zabini la miró largamente a los ojos, quizás sopesando lo que iba a decir luego- sé que cuando te enfureces puedes hacer cualquier cosa, pero no sabía si eras capaz de matar por amor.

- No soy capaz Blaise – dijo aturdida por lo antes dicho por el moreno- quizás esté enamorada, o tal vez no, pero me molesta lo que ha hecho Draco – confesó sabiendo que esto le hacía daño al muchacho, pero él debía saber contra lo que tenía que luchar, si es que aun quería luchar por ella.

- ¿Te _molesta_ lo que ha hecho Malfoy? – dijo sonriendo levemente.

- Si, me molesta… y no tiene sentido que te rías Blaise, no es gracioso – habló un tanto fastidiada la Slytherin.

- Lo siento, es que suenas como si… como si hubieras encontrado goma de mascar en tu zapato, no suenas como una señorita despechada…

- ¡Despechada jamás! No sé con quién piensas que estás hablando Zabini, pero yo no me rebajaré a tal… sentimiento, si es que lo es – habló decidida – sólo quería darle una lección a la pequeña Asty, que pase por un año de penurias por los siete años que pasé haciéndole la guardia al rubiecito – dijo indignada.

- O sea que esta es tu pequeña venganza por hacerte malgastar el tiempo, ¿no?

- Puede que si… no me tragué años de mal humor y sarcasmo porque soy una niña buena, ¿sabes? Nunca mas volveré ha hacer esas idioteces de aguantar y hacer cosas que no van conmigo cien por ciento – dijo mirándole intensamente.

- ¿Entonces no amas a Malfoy? – preguntó en un tono neutro, sin reflejar emoción alguna en su tono de voz.

- No me preguntes tonterías Blaise – contestó riendo – nunca lo dije y no lo haré ahora. No confirmaré ni desmentiré nada, no me va el papel de reina del drama en esto… quizás en otras cosas si, pero no me voy a arrastrar reclamándole amor a nadie – terminó arrugando la nariz, como si le diera asco si quiera pensar en la idea.

Ambos callaron luego de esto, ninguno quería preguntar ni revelar nada referente a lo que Blaise había dicho el día anterior. Pansy miraba el césped entre sus dedos, mientras el moreno volvía su atención al libro, mirando de soslayo a la chica que se encontraba a su lado. Pasaron así largo tiempo, hasta que la misma lechuza que antes le había entregado el paquete con la poción a Pansy apareció de la nada, soltándole una caja en las piernas del muchacho y una carta que llevaba en el pico. Él sonrió, pasándole la caja a la chica, para luego abrir la carta que le enviara su madre. La señora Zabini le había enviado chocolates a la Slytherin, con una nota que decía: _"No hay mejor manera de olvidar los tragos amargos que con un dulce chocolate. Mi hijo me ha dicho que tus preferidos son los de chocolate blanco, que importan de Italia a la tienda del Callejón Diagon. Por suerte mi madre vive en Venecia y los ha comprado directamente de la fábrica. Espero que te gusten."_

- Mi madre te envía saludos – rompió el silencio el chico, mirando sonriente a su amiga.

- Con respecto a ella tengo que hacerte una pregunta – miró hacia el cielo, recordando todo lo que la madre de Blaise la había ayudado, los consejos, los estímulos, los regalos cuando algo no salía tan bien - ¿esta es la manera en la que ella teje su telaraña?

- ¿Qué mi madre qué? – dijo un tanto desorientado el moreno.

- Que si esta es su manera de… de acercarme a…

- ¿Mi? – sonrió el chico.

- Si…

- Puede ser… ella sólo me dijo que te dejara tranquila, que no hiciera el intento de acercarme a ti, que ya se vería si las cosas salían bien – contestó encogiéndose de hombros, completamente resignado.

- ¡Pero ella me estaba ayudando a conquistar a Draco! – dijo asombrada.

- Pero creo que ella ya sabía que tu… bueno, que Malfoy…

- No se enamoraría de mí – susurró un tanto apenada.

- Pues creo que si…

Silencio nuevamente. Eran muchas las cosas que ambos querían preguntar, pero ninguno quería contestar las preguntas acerca del amor. No eran unos cursis Gryffindors, ni amorosos Huflepuff… y para los Ravenclaw era fácil explicar lo que sentían, pero para los Slytherin esto era un tanto embarazoso, aunque podían llegar a dar la vida por la persona que amaban, rara vez lo demostraban.

- Blaise, si Draco me hubiera hechizado, ¿qué habrías hecho tu? – preguntó directamente, notando como el moreno se ponía ligeramente tenso.

- Lo hubiera matado – contestó fríamente.

- ¿Y si me hubiera matado? – preguntó ocultando una traviesa sonrisa.

- Habría matado a Astoria – dijo sinceramente.

- Blaise…

- Dime…

- La próxima vez que tu madre te escriba, dile que la mosca esta por caer – aclaró sonriendo abiertamente, mientras el chico arrugaba el ceño, claramente confundido.

- ¿Qué mos…?

- Y dile que si me sigue enviando chocolates, caerá mas rápido – terminó mientras se ponía de pie y besaba fugazmente al moreno en la mejilla. Mientras caminaba de regreso al castillo, pensó que quizás había cortejado al chico equivocado, y que tal vez la señora Zabini había acelerado el proceso de decepción, lo que había ayudado a Blaise a acercarse a ella al ver que ya no tenía la competencia de Draco. Sonrió abiertamente al notar la experticia de la mujer, ya luego le preguntaría personalmente cómo se había dado cuenta que el ojigris nunca le correspondería. Ahora sólo debía dejarse querer y cortejar, que estaba segura que la señora Zabini ayudaría a su hijo para que cazara a esta mosca tan hermosa.

Pansy podía ser muchas cosas, podía ser calculadora, podía ser la chica mas madura y al momento la más infantil que pisara la tierra, podía llegar a enamorarse del chico equivocado, pero Pansy no era ciega, y sabía aprovechar una oportunidad cuando la vida se la estaba entregando con un lazo plateado.

Así era Pansy Parkinson, podía haber sido Pansy Malfoy, pero probablemente sería Pansy Zabini. Y la idea comenzaba a gustarle.

* * *

**Hace tiempo que esta historia me estaba rondando por la cabeza... en realidad, no me ha gustado tanto como otra historia que escribí hace poco, pero de alguna manera tenía que lograr poner todos mis desordenados pensamientos en un escrito, que la conciencia no me iba a dejar tranquila hasta que la escribiera y publicara... en fin, no es cien por ciento de mi agrado, yo diría estoy convencida solo un ochenta por ciento... pero bien, ustedes dirán!! **

**La historia se me ocurrió luego de releer El príncipe Mestizo por tercera vez y quedarme estancada en la parte cuando van en el tren y Pansy le dice Blaise que hasta él encuentra atractiva a Ginny Weasley... luego él le dice que es una traidora a la sangre y bla bla bla bla (ahora no recuerdo bien la respuesta, pero ahora viene lo importante) y luego de esto, en el libro dice que "Pansy parecía satisfecha" (con la respuesta de Zabini) y he aqui lo que se me ocurrió a raíz de la inexistente separación y union entre Draco/Pansy/Astoria... no había explicación a como ni por qué ni cuando... y humildemente traté de explicarlo metiendo a Blaise de por medio...**

**Denle a Review porfavor!!**


End file.
